Currently, in the production process of the display device, positioning marks are need to be set respectively on the upper side and lower side of the display substrate to carry out grinding, inspection, pasting Pol and other processes. Since a mark Mark in the related art needs to be designed to locate in a blank region, the blank region where the Mark is located will have a light leakage after a backlight is installed in the panel. In order to prevent the light leakage, the region has to be processed at later steps. Therefore, the production process of the display device becomes complicated, the cost increases, and the product quality is not high.
In addition, reserving a blank region for the mark on the substrate does not conform to the development trend that the display device has a narrow frame or even the display device has no frame.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.